Simply
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Mereka saling cinta, itu sederhananya. Gintoki x Hijikata


**Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Adult content alert! Implisit lemon, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mereka saling cinta. Itu sederhananya._

 _._

 _._

Benar atau tidak, sudah tak penting lagi buatnya.

Meskipun dalam kacamata kehidupan _normal_ mereka, dua pria yang tumpang tindih di atas _tatami_ dengan yukata yang longgar juga muka memerah itu merupakan hal _tersalah,_ keduanya tidak ada yang keberatan. _Toh,_ pada akhirnya Hijikata membiarkan _shiroyasa_ itu menciumi wajah dan badannya hingga tak ada yang tertinggal, sama seperti fabrik-fabrik penutup badan yang sudah tanggal.

 _Shiroyasa_ terlihat sangat tidak sabar, napasnya berembus cepat dan terdengar berat. Hijikata tidak jauh beda, dengan jantung berdebar dan rematan erat di pundak ia membiarkan suara-suara desah keluar dari belah bibirnya. Pria berambut perak itu sibuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri, nampak sedikit khawatir dan resah. Hijikata, yang sudah setengah polos, bangkit lalu meraih kepala _lawan mainnya._ Membawa surai-surai keriting itu ke pelukan dadanya, membuat _shiroyasa_ membatu dan terdiam selama beberapa lama.

Hijikata menarik napas. Semuanya terasa kusut, entah kenapa.

"Yorozuya."

Suara sang Komandan Iblis itu serak, badannya sedikit bergetar. Pria yang tak pernah ia panggil namanya itu lantas melepaskan diri, buru-buru menerjang kembali kemudian menindih Hijikata rapat-rapat hingga dada dan keringat mereka menyatu. Rasanya lengket, panas. Bagian pinggang kebawah ditekan-tekan, Hijikata merasa resah.

" _Toushiro."_

Gigitan ganas dibubuhkan pada leher dan bahu, tangan-tangan merayapi perut kemudian turun ke paha bagian dalam. Satu kaki Hijikata ditekuk, sedikit dijauhkan agar sang _shiroyasa_ bisa merasuk lebih dalam. Hijikata terbata-bata, kewarasannya diambang batas. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang didaratkan pada titik lemahnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya serasa meleleh. Beberapa kali pria penyuka mayones itu menengadahkan kepala ketika sang _penggagah_ menggigit dan menyedot habis pucuk dada, atau menyentuh jahil bagian tengah paha yang menegang dan basah.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Sakata Gintoki itu menunda aktivitasnya, membawa wajahnya naik menghadap Hijikata. Iris sewarna darah menatap intens, memperkosa _obsidian_ Hijikata yang berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu. Lembut, terasa manis, dan menyenangkan. Hanya berupa kecupan-kecupan ringan, dilanjutkan dengan gigitan kecil di bibir bawah kemudian hisapan kuat disana. Hijikata sedikit menggeliat, Gintoki diam-diam melesakkan satu jemari ke dalam dirinya.

"angh. . ah!"

"Bernapas."

Perintah itu meluncur ketika Hijikata melepas kecupan, menengadah dan tersedak karena merasakan gerakan konstan dalam dinding rektumnya. Gintoki menciumi bagian kuping yang memerah hebat, menenangkan _submissive_ nya setelah tiga jari ia jejalkan _disana._ Kepala Hijikata lunglai, jatuh ke dekat pundaknya. Napas Komandan Shinsengumi itu dikejar-kejar, ujung kelopak matanya digantungi setitik air yang berpadu dengan keringat.

Bisakah Gintoki menyebutnya cantik?

Sejauh pengalaman _shiroyasa_ itu bersenggama dengan banyak wanita, tidak pernah ada yang membuatnya berdebar kencang seperti ini. Gejolak hasrat dalam dirinya langsung meledak-ledak, ingin segera _memakan_ hidangan utama dan mengklaim semua sebagai miliknya seorang. Gintoki jelas sadar, bahwa ketidaksabaran dalam dirinya itu dipengaruhi oleh sebuah _emosi lain_ yang terpendam. Emosi yang membuat sang _shiroyasa_ sampai berpikiran kotor tentang Hijikata, dengan fakta bahwa Hijikata adalah seorang pria.

Ia kecup dan lumat kembali bibir bengkak itu. Tiga jemarinya masih ada disana, keluar masuk dan berusaha memperlebar _jalan._ Sesekali jemarinya _terhisap_ ketika Gintoki menyinggung titik-titik lemah Hijikata, terutama bagian telinga dan paha dalam. Desah pria berambut hitam itu tersendat-sendat, sesekali oktafnya meninggi bahkan seperti mencicit. Manis sekali. Telinga Gintoki serasa digelitik dan diperkosa oleh desah Hijikata yang membangkitkan hasratnya. Ia semakin ingin membuat pria itu menjadi miliknya.

"mh. . "

Tarikan napas lega Hijikata embuskan ketika tiga jemari yang cukup lama _bermain_ itu dirabut perlahan. Gintoki mencium jemarinya sendiri, terlihat basah dan mengkilap.

"aku mulai, _Toushiro._ "

Satu kecupan, dua kecupan, dan banyak kecupan terbubuh di keningnya. Sebelah tangan Gintoki mengelus-elus surai hitam dengan sayang, sebelah tangan lain memposisikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam Hijikata. Hijikata menarik napas panjang, menambah lebar jarak kedua kakinya dan memeluk Gintoki erat. Ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti seorang gadis yang _diperawani._ Rasa takut sedikit menyelimuti, _Gintoki_ terasa besar dan hebat.

Pinggang sang _shiroyasa_ merapat. Hijikata membelalak, segera memejam dan menggigit bibir. Besar tiga jemari dengan tongkat sakti seorang pria berbadan tegap tidak bisa disamakan; rasa sakit yang menderanya menjadi berlipat-lipat, tanpa sadar _prince mayo_ itu menanamkan kuku-kukunya pada punggung lebar yang menindihnya.

Di sisi lain, Gintoki memejamkan mata. Rasanya benar, benar, menakjubkan. Ia belum sampai setengah jalan, tetapi sensasi lembut dan panas begitu membuatnya tak sabaran. Namun insting liarnya untuk segera menggenjot pria itu pecah ketika pekikan sakit Hijikata mengudara, Gintoki segera mengusap wajah dan memeluk _lawan mainnya._

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Raut khawatir tergambar jelas di muka sang _shiroyasa._ Meskipun pandangannya sedikit buram, Hijikata masih bisa melempar tatapan tajam padanya. Rasa bersalah segera mendera si rambut perak. Ketika justru pukulan jenaka di kepala ia dapatkan, Gintoki terdiam heran. Kaki-kaki Hijikata mendorong pinggangnya maju, terlingkar erat dan mengunci pergerakan. Kini, giliran wajah Gintoki yang habis dimakan merah. Hijikata tersenyum tipis padanya.

"sampai kapan kau mau bermain _lembut_ seperti itu?"

 _Ah,_ ya. Hijikata itu pria. Gintoki nyaris lupa.

Itu adalah signal, bahwa Gintoki bisa membebaskan insting liar yang selama ini ia tahan-tahan. Maka tanpa ragu pria itu melesak masuk, Hijikata melengkungkan badan dan mendesah dalam satu tarikan napas. Desahnya tidak panjang, terdengar berat dan sedikit menyakitkan. Namun Gintoki sudah tak terlalu menggagas, pria itu fokus menerka tiap detik dirinya diselimuti kehangatan, juga mencetak tanda kepemilikan di berbagai tempat.

Seluruh tubuh Hijikata bergetar hebat. Rematan jemarinya pada punggung Gintoki terus menguat. Gintoki sedikit tertawa, lalu mengecup kelopak mata di bawahnya. Mereka berhasil menjadi satu. Tak terhitung perasaan apa saja yang mendera dalam waktu bersamaan. Namun yang jelas, keduanya merasa sangat tidak apa-apa. Mereka saling _suka,_ jadi tidak ada yang salah.

"terima kasih."

Gintoki bersembunyi di leher Hijikata, cukup malu untuk mengatakannya meskipun ia tengah menggagahi sekarang. Hijikata mendengus, mencium surai perak itu lama-lama.

"bergeraklah."

Gintoki janji, ia tidak akan senggama dengan lain orang jika bukan Hijikata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Danke, Tchüß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
